


Not another tally

by WBYeats__hoe1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Derek Feels Guilty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, not as depressing as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WBYeats__hoe1/pseuds/WBYeats__hoe1
Summary: When Derek comes home to find five wolves smelling of pain sitting at his kitchen table he's on alert. Even more so after he's slammed into the wall by an unknown alpha and his mother isn't doing anything . When he's told Kate is actually evil he's had enough and calls bullshit on the whole thing . If only the pale skinny boy beside the alpha would stop smelling so miserable.





	Not another tally

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by TheEngishRomantic. Sorry I swayed a bit from the original prompt , I got carried away with the Kate drama. Don't worry though , loads of stiles Derek cuteness to come soon.

Derek knew something was different the minute he pulled up outside his house , there was a beat down blue Volvo parked beside the garage . Nobody Derek knew would drive such a thing . His phone beeping knocked him out of his thoughts, it was just Kate, he shut it off, he just spent hours with her why was she texting him. 

He made his way inside the house, he could smell new wolves , people he didn't know. They smelt mostly of dirt but he could also taste the faint coppery tang of pain and blood. He knew it wasn't a pack member in pain , he would have felt it .

He had just entered the kitchen when he was pinned to the wall and being growled at from multiply wolves. He struggled against the man who had him pinned .

"Issac , come on , stop hurting the guy, he doesn't know"

"I'm not taking chances stiles" Issac growled into Derek's ear. "All is takes is one mistake and people are dead". Derek senses the atmosphere change , can smell the overwhelming sadness leaking from the wolves , who he is yet to see. Derek is about to call for his mum when the tight grip on him is released and he can turn around.

The first thing Derek notices is the pale shaking figure at the end of the table. He looks like he's about to pass out and Derek cant understand why that thought is so upsetting to him. He doesn't even know them. 

The next thing he notices is that there's five of them . There's a brown haired boy with a crooked jaw. A blonde haired girl and a dark skinned male with his arm around her shoulders. Lastly there's a tall curly haired man, probably in his early twenties, hunched beside the pale shaking boy, trying to calm him down . It's obvious this man is the alpha and Derek guesses that he's Issac.

"Come on stiles it's ok , come on breadth" Issac coos gently into stiles ear."you're ok , I promise"

Derek thinks something awful must have happened for them to be in such a state , much less on the Hales doorstep. He glances towards his mother and hates the look he sees on her face, the look of pure worry.

Once stiles has calmed down and doesn't smell so strongly of fear and tears Derek's mum makes hot chocolate and they all eat cookies. Nobody talks about why they're here but his mum must know because she keeps sending Derek looks.

 

The wolves leave , supposedly going back to a house they have just bought on Hale land, something tragic must have happened for his mother to welcome them in without any sort of issue. Without any sort of test on trust . He begins to think he doesn't want to know what happened when his mother sits him down in his room. She's already talked to the rest of the family but she wanted to tell Derek privately . Derek knows that's never good.

"Before I begin honey I want you to know we love you very much and we don't blame you for anything." Derek knows now , knows this must be about Kate , he doesn't even know why it's so secret , he's 22 for heaven sake. He should be allowed have his own private relationships without interference. He can't help but feel like the relationship isn't exactly healthy though and he cant blame his family for being worried, Kate is a hunter after all. He just wishes they believed he could take complete care of himself . 

"I don't want to be too blunt Derek but Kate is very bad news --" Derek goes to interrupt , to defend Kate , but his mother silences him with a hard stare.

"That poor pack , half of a pack, that was here today . They lost six pack members due to Kate . Six of them Derek , she burned down their house."

Derek cant believe what he's hearing , no way did Kate burn down a pack house , his mother just wants him to break up with Kate , she's being dramatic in hopes he believes her . Well he won't , Kate's his girlfriend and he knows she would never do something like that.

"I don't believe you , Kate would never do that, you just want me to break up with her because she's a hunter" 

"Derek listen , she went out with Issac's cousin , she lured him in and then when he was least expecting it she set his house on fire"

"Stop , you're just being dramatic , why can't you just leave me and my relationships alone , please" Derek was really getting frustrated now , how could she . She was his mother , she was supposed to be loving and supportive not trying to get him to break up with his girlfriend over something as stupid as her occupation.

"Derek I understand it's a lot to take in , but please , you saw them , you saw how terrible they looked. That poor boy, Stiles, trapped inside the top floor bathroom with one of Kate's hunters while his pack burnt around him, I know you need time to think but please Derek , be careful" 

With that his mother gets up and walks out , she turns at the door and gives him a smile. Her eyes are shiny with tears and he can almost hear her heartbreak. "Derek please don't become another tally mark for that girl , you are so much more."

When she leaves Derek picks up the stack of papers she left for him on the bed. She said it was the information on the new pack and details about what Kate had supposedly done. Derek couldn't bring himself to open it , didn't want to see the proof. He didn't want to find out that his whole relationship had been a lie. For now he just wanted to lie back and sleep. He wanted to pretend everything was fine , even though it was crumbling around him.

 

The next morning when Derek enters the kitchen , still sleepily rubbing his eyes, he doesn't expect to see Issac's pack sitting around the table laughing and chatting with the Hales. Derek thinks it's a bit odd that they seem so happy and cheerful after how they were yesterday but he's not one to judge and he doesn't know the story so he doesn't comment. 

The light chatter continues while Derek pours himself a bowl of cereal and sits in the only free seat around the large dining table. Next to Stiles , who's sitting beside Issac. Derek has still to figure out what type of relationships are going on in Issac's pack but he hopes stiles is single. Derek almost chokes on his cereal after that thought , where did that come from, he has a girlfriend and no previous interest in guys , never mind pale skinny guys. Derek shakes his head , blaming the weird thought on lack of sleep and emotional confusion. 

Derek eats his cereal in silence , listening to the other around him , paying special attention to Issac and Stiles. They seem exceptionally close but not romantic close. Derek decides that they must be brothers or cousin's . They don't look alike at all but that doesn't mean much in packs , blood, adopted , stranger, it doesn't matter where the come from , if they're pack they're pack.

Stiles is making cheesy breakfast puns and Derek is so confused at this , how could this stiles be the same as the Stiles he met yesterday . It just doesn't chalk up. Derek is just about to ask about the relationships in the pack when his phone rings , he bites his lip when he sees its Kate . 

He decides to answer the phone . Maybe he could meet with her and subtly ask about her previous partners , see if he can find anything dodgy. He steps away from the table and goes upstairs , Kate is a sensitive topic and he's not ruining the happy atmosphere going on with everybody else because he can't ignore Kate's calls.

 

It takes five days before everything falls apart. Derek supposes that he should have seen it coming , he was given all the evidence and he believed it too but he didn't think it mattered. Kate was Kate and he truly believed she wouldn't hurt him . Too bad she bumped into Issac's pack at the Hales house . 

Derek invited Kate over , he knew it was stupid , so utterly stupid . Everybody in his house hated Kate but he couldn't say no to her , especially when she asked so nicely , especially when he felt so bad for thinking she was a murderer. 

The pack were all crowed around the television when Derek entered , he was confused at why they hadn't smelt her miles away but when he stepped into the room it made sense. They had scent blockers all over the room , sometimes Derek's family did that when people wanted privacy with their feelings, understandable considering the amount of negative emotions Issac's pack must be feeling.

The minute they entered the room though, every single head snapped towards them . Derek regretted his decision to bring her there the minute he saw the look of terror and pain in Issac's packs eyes. How could he be so selfish, Derek was a jerk . He felt nauseous at the thought of what he'd just done. 

Derek was about to shove Kate out the door and slam it in her face . It was obvious now , the look in Issac's eyes , the smell of fear , this was serious . Kate had murdered half of their pack and there he was inviting her into a room with them . How could he be a heartless.

"Well , look who it is" Kate sneered at them , she seemed amused by the whole thing and Derek could see his family begin to prepare for a fight . 

"Kate you better fucking watch out , you might have won last time but I assure you I won't rest till I have your throat" Issac was shaking in anger , his eyes were glowing red and his claws were extending . My instincts were screaming at me to protect but I didn't know who.

" Stiles I actually have a message for you --" before Kate could finish her sentence Issac had her pinned to the wall , his claws pressing into her delicate throat , nobody was moving , waiting to see the next move . It looks like Issac was about to kill her , Derek wasn't sure if he'd try to stop him at this stage . 

Kate was gasping for air , her face going blue but she still laughed . Laughed like she had no care in the world . Derek realised that she had no remorse ,she didn't care that she teared a family apart , she didn't care that she ruined lives . She probably would have done the same to him had this not happened . Kate truly was a monster.

Issac presses his claws harder around her neck , cutting off most of her air supply . They all stood watching as kate slowly died , Derek knew it wasn't it though . Kate always had to have the last word, she never went down without a blow . Physical or verbal.

"He's coming for you" Kate gasped out . Issac presses harder and growled right in her face. "Stiles" she called. "Gabriel's coming for you" . Just like Derek predicted , the minute the words had left her mouth the life fully drained from her eyes and she slumped down . Dead.

Everything happened so fast Derek couldn't keep up . One minute Kate was dead the next Stiles was having the most intense panic attack Derek had ever witnessed. He was on the floor on his knees gasping , tears flowed down his rapidly paling face. He was going purple and before anybody could even get to him he passed out onto the carpet . Issac practically smothered him , cooing in his ears , trying to calm down his own heartbeat lest it break out of his chest . Everybody could only watch in helpless pity as Issac cried over stiles silently , cursing out everything, begging for the pain to end . Derek cringed away , he had caused this , his wolf howled in agony. 

Dereks mother placed her hand on his shoulder . "Derek, honey , none of this is your fault, you helped us kill her, it's ok" she reassured, Derek could feel the tears dripping down his cheeks. He could only nod mutely , his wolf was pacing in his head , begging him to protect . Derek assumed he wanted him to protect stiles , Derek needed to talk to his mother about Stiles . She might know why his wolf (and himself) was so obsessed with the boy. It confused Derek greatly to feel such protectiveness over a practical stranger but wolves were complicated and could randomly become attached to people.

Derek excused himself from everyone, wanting some peace . He couldn't stand the guilt of being in the same room as Issac and his pack after what he had done. The image of stiles completely breaking down was burnt at the back of his mind , Derek can only assume who Gabriel was and what he had done to Stiles . Every scenario Derek could come up with was worse than the last . Derek decided to ignore the most obvious and most likely true one . He didn't want to think of the horror of being take advantage of in such a brutal and invading way. He felt like he was violating stiles by just thinking of such a thing .

As Derek drifts off to sleep that night , the house finally calm and peaceful , he can hear Issac and Stiles in the living room downstairs . Theyre talking quietly and Derek can hear them laughing so he hopes stiles is feeling at least a little bit better. Derek knows things like this don't just go away because somebody wants them to , he knows that the road to recovery is long and emotional and tiring , but if Derek knows one thing for certain it's that he will do everything he can to help Issac's pack through this , to help Stiles through this , because Derek has a feeling in his stomach that his mate might just be Stiles and he's definitely ok with that.


End file.
